Finding love in Forks
by XMadisonX
Summary: Madison leeft alleen met haar moeder, in het begin is dit anders omdat ze ook een soort'van 'vader' heeft maar daar komt snel verandering in. Ze verhuist met haar moeder naar Forks en ontmoet daar Edward.
1. introductie

**ik ben erg benieuwd wat jullie van mijn verhaal gaan vinden.  
veel plezier met de introductie!**

introductie.

_Lief dagboek,_

_Mensen komen en gaan, zo is mijn leven. Ik heb nooit op een vaste plaats gewoond. Na een paar maanden moeten we er weer vandoor._

_Waarom, dat is voor jou een vraag en voor mij een weet. We zijn in ieder geval op zoek naar een vaste plek om te wonen. Als je het mij vraagt kunnen we beter op de Noordpool wonen, want daar leven geen mensen. Mijn vader kan namelijk niet echt goed zijn eigen lichaam beheersen als hij bij mensen is._

_Nog steeds geen idee? Nou dan zal ik het maar verklappen. Wij zijn vampiers. Mijn moeder en ik kunnen onze dorst naar bloed beheersen, wij drinken namelijk dierenbloed. Mijn vader is pas een paar weken geleden bij ons gevoegd, omdat mijn moeder in de ongeveer 284ste stad eindelijk iemand vond van wie ze zou kunnen houden en heeft hem verandert in een vampier. Ik kan hem nog niet echt accepteren, hij is zo raar. Ik en mijn moeder waren vrij snel gewend aan het dierenbloed en konden ook snel in de buurt van mensen zijn._

_Mijn moeder is ook niet mijn echte moeder. Ze heeft me 'geadopteerd'. Ik was een weeskind en had niemand. Ze vond me en ik had het nooit anders gewild._

_We zijn zo lang met z'n tweeën geweest, ik weet niet waarom die bimbo nou ineens erbij moest komen en mijn leven totaal moest verwoesten. We moeten nu bijna om de maand verhuizen, omdat hij het niet volhoudt._

_Nu verlang ik naar iets wat ik nooit eerder gevoeld heb, het gene waar ik altijd voor zou zijn weggelopen. Soortgenoten._

_Andere vampiers die me door deze hel kunnen slepen, mensen die me kunnen weglokken van me vader en het gezwijmel van hem en mijn moeder dat me kotsmisselijk maakt._

_Ik zou die man niet eens mijn vader willen noemen als ik eerlijk mag zijn, hij geeft geen zier om mij._

_Wie ik ben? Ik ben Madison Greenlane._

(-)

_**Dagboek,**_

_**Ik mag dan wel een man zijn, maar ik heb ook gevoelens.**_

_**Toen Alice me vertelde dat er iets spannends ging gebeuren voor mij kon ik het niet geloven. Normaal kan ik haar gedachten lezen, maar ze blokkeert ze nu voor mij.**_

_**Ik vind het vreemd, elke keer als ik haar gedachte lees, wat ik niet vaak doe, zie ik een gezicht van een meisje met ogen als die van mij. De ene keer zo donker dat ze bijna zwart zijn en op een ander moment zijn ze weer goud.**_

_**Ja, ik ben een vampier, dan zou ik deze gevoelens toch niet moeten hebben?**_

_**Ook Jasper doet de laatste tijd heel raar tegen me. Alice zal het hem wel verteld hebben. Ze zijn toch niet voor niks samen.**_

_**Als ik beneden kom voel ik de vrolijkheid hangen, maar om eerlijk voel ik me niet goed. Elke keer als ik het gevoel weer krijg dat iemand me verwachtingvol aankijkt alsof er iets gebeurt moet zijn. Heb ik het idee dat ik moet overgeven, maar dat kan niet, want vampiers geven niet over. Ze eten niet, dus wat zou er uit moeten komen dan?**_

_**Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice en Jasper. Het is mijn familie.**_

_**Wie ik ben? Ik ben Edward Cullen.**_

**Please, review!**

**Ik zal nu ook mijn eerste hoofdstuk over Madison er bij zetten op internet.  
Lees vooral verder als het je leuk lijkt...**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Vaders eind

**Hier is hoofdstuk 1 voor de mensen die het al gelezen hebben en die al wel willen weten wat voor zak die vader eigenlijk is.  
Nou in ieder geval komt er een einde aan.**

Hoofdstuk 1.

_Lief dagboek,_

_Mijn leven is niet perfect, bij lange na niet. Maar een beetje geluk in mijn leven moet toch een keer voorbij kunnen komen. Het starten van mijn moeders nieuwe leven was het ergste wat ze me aan kon doen. Maar alles neemt een wending nu…_

"Wat vertel je me? Hij kan eindelijk zijn dorst beheersen? Hoe lang heeft dat wel niet mogen duren?" zeg ik met een boze stem.

"Nou ja zeg, hoelang heeft het bij jou geduurd? Toch ook wel een tijdje denk ik of niet dan?"

"Nee 'papa', niet een tijdje. Ik denk dat ik na een maandje al gewend was als het niet korter was."

"Ze heeft gelijk, schat. Ze was na een maand al gewend om geen mensen meer aan te vallen en hun bloed te drinken net als ik. Maar jij," ze kijkt boos naar mij, "jij hebt niet het recht om zo tegen je vader te spreken jongedame"

Het woord vader in haar mond tegen mij maakt mij echt boos "zoals ik al zo vaak heb gezegd, hij is mijn vader niet en hij zal het ook nooit worden, ik accepteer hem niet."

"Ik ben het zat. Ga naar je kamer!" Roept hij met een bulderende stem.

Ik draai me om en loop naar mijn kamer. Alsof hij iets te zeggen heeft. Ik was toch al wel van plan om weg te lopen naar mijn kamer. Ik lach bij mijn gedachte, alsof ik naar hem luister, dat is echt een goede grap.

Ik kom mijn kamer binnen en sluit de deur, maar na 5 minuten klopt mijn moeder al aan en vraagt "lieverd? Kan ik even met je praten?"

Ach ja, waarom ook niet? "Ja hoor kom maar weer binnen."

Mijn moeder komt binnen en gaat op de rand van het bed zitten.

"Je raad vast al wel wat ik te zeggen heb?"

"Ja, inderdaad. Je moet wat aardiger doen tegen je vader, hij vind het ook moeilijk om een tiener te laten opgroeien en we gaan weer verhuizen, welke plaats wordt het deze keer? Virginia? New Singada?"

Mijn moeder lacht. "Ja je hebt weer gelijk, maar we gaan verhuizen naar Forks."

"Forks? Waar moet dat dan wel niet liggen? Maar ja, ach. Neem me maar weer mee, ik heb toch niemand om afscheid van te nemen, alsof ik de kans krijg om iemand te ontmoeten."

"Het spijt me meid, maar ik beloof je dat we wat langer kunnen blijven deze keer, je vader kan het nu beheersen."

"Het zal wel" Zegt ik op een sarcastische toon.

"Wat heb je toch tegen hem? Ik dacht dat je blij voor me was."

"ik ben ook blij voor je, maar zijn gedachten maken me ziek. Ze gaan niet alleen over jou, maar ook over mensenbloed. Mam, hij is nooit gestopt met mensen bloed drinken! Hij wil steeds verhuizen om meer bloed te kunnen krijgen bij de bloedbank!"

"Ik kan je niet geloven"

"Moet ik het je laten zien?" Ik kijk mijn moeder diep in haar ogen en zend de beelden door die ik in zijn hoofd heb gezien. De moorden die hij heeft gepleegd, de vele bloedbanken die hij heeft leeg gehaald.

Mijn moeder kijkt me aan met ongeloof. Ik lees in haar gedachten dat ze denkt 'hij heeft tegen me gelogen'

Ze schiet naar beneden op vampier snelheid en vliegt hem naar de keel. Ik ga op vampiersnelheid achter haar aan en kijk het allemaal aan. Ik zie haar een stoelpoot afbreken en die zijn hart doorboren. Ja ach, dat krijgen als je mijn moeder misleidt.  
Ik glimlach bij het feit dat alles over is.

**Dat was dan dit hoofdstuk.**

**Please review, laat me weten wat je er van vind. **

**Ik heb nog wel een paar hoofdstukken klaar liggen maar die bewaar ik wel voor later... **

**Als jullie meer willen lezen hoor ik het wel :)**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: Iedereen extra vrolijk

**hee,, hier weer een nieuw hoofdstuk!  
het is niet zo lang maar eh,, ik wist niet veel meer bij dit hoofdstuk over edward..  
Ik hoop op een gegeven moment meer te kunnen schrijven over de gevoelens van die twee,  
maar met liefdes scenes zal dat wel lukken..  
In ieder geval veel plezier!**

Hoofdstuk 2.

_**Dagboek,**_  
_**Ik wilde niet opstaan.**_  
_**Alice zei me dat het vandaag zo ver was.**_  
_**Wat er gaat gebeuren? Ik heb geen idee. Alice wil er niks over loslaten.**_  
_**Mijn maag draait rondjes bij de gedachte dat het misschien dat meisje is, die ik steeds zie in haar gedachten. Ik zou wel willen weten wie het meisje is en waarom ze rondspookt in de gedachten van Alice.**_

Ik liep naar beneden en zag iedereen me aankijken. Aan hun gedachten te lezen, was het zo ver en iedereen wist het.

Ik voelde dat Esmé, mijn soort van moeder, heel erg opgewonden was en toen ik haar gedachte las, wist ik precies wat er aan de hand was. Ik zou Haar ontmoeten.

Iedereen was super enthousiast. Emmett had een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Nou, zo breed was ie nog nooit geweest.

"Alice, ik weet het nu, oké. Mag ik dan nu weten wie ze is en wanneer ze naar Forks komt?"

"Ik zou wensen dat ik je haar naam kon vertellen, Edward" Zei ze met haar hoofd naar beneden. "Ze laat me dat niet weten, maar wat ik je wel kan vertellen is dat ze binnen nu en een dag Forks binnen zal komen rijden en ze morgen bij ons op school zal komen. Ze zal veel lessen met jou volgen."

Ik zie dat Alice nu super enthousiast is en ik zie iedereen wel bijna een sprong in de lucht maken. Iedereen wil al jaren, echt jaren, dat ik een vriendin krijg. Ze zijn al jaren op zoek naar iemand die mijn hart kan stelen, ook al heb ik geen hart.

Ik begin meer nieuwsgierig te worden naar haar.

Ik loop naar buiten en ren naar het bos om te gaan jagen. Niet dat ik wilde gaan jagen, maar ik moet gewoon even weg van hier.

Ik hoor iemand achter me aan lopen en zie aan de gedachte dat het Alice is.

"Alice, laat me met rust! Ik wil nu even alleen zijn!"

De voetstappen van Alice worden langzamer en uiteindelijk is ze verder weg te horen met haar gedachten. Ik hoor haar terug rennen naar huis en merk dat ze erg teleurgesteld is.

Ik ren verder in het bos. Verzonken in gedachten...

Wie is dat meisje en waarom maakt ze mijn lichaam voelen alsof er niks anders meer bestaat op deze wereld dan zij.

**Dat was het weer, sorry dat ie zo kort was :(  
Please review!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: Eindelijk jagen!

**hee, hier weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! blijf vooral lezen!  
**** ik hoop ook na de vakantie er nog tijd voor te hebben, om meer te kunnen schrijven, maar het zal krap worden en ik zal niet elke dag kunnen updaten, helaas.  
we zullen wel zien wat er van komt...  
veel plezier met lezen!**

Hoofdstuk 3.

_Lief dagboek,_  
_Vandaag is het eindelijk zo ver._  
_we mogen weg uit dit godvergeten oord en hij hoeft niet mee. Gelukkiger kan ik niet zijn._  
_Ik kijk uit naar Forks en de kans om daar langer te kunnen leven dan een maand en misschien ook vrienden te kunnen maken._  
_Hij is weg en hij komt nooit meer terug. Ze heeft met het scherpe hout doorboord, hem aan stukken gescheurd en verbrand tot as en het enige wat ik kon doen was hard lachen. Mijn moeder is over deze periode heen en wij gaan weg en dat is het enige waar ik aan kan denken._

"we zijn er bijna, lieverd." Zei mam toen we door het stadje reden.

Ik zag het bord van Forks met een stralend gezicht. 'we zijn er bijna!' Ik kan niet meer wachten!

We kwamen bij een veel te mooi huis, dat zeker veel te groot zou zijn voor ons tweeën. Het is niet dat ik me druk maak om het geld, zo slecht hebben we het niet, maar toch.

"Mam? Is dit huis niet een beetje groot voor ons?" Vraag ik.

"Ja eigenlijk wel, maar het is het enige huis dat ik kon vinden dat niet meteen tussen de mensen ligt, vanwege de zon."

"Wat? Schijnt de zon hier?" Zeg ik terwijl ik kijk naar de donkere wolken boven mijn hoofd terwijl ik uit de auto stap.

Druppels vallen om mijn gezicht terwijl ik omhoog kijk. Oh nee, gaat het nu regenen? Op zo'n perfecte dag?

"Schat, wil je me even helpen met de spullen? Ik ben wel sterk, maar dat betekend niet dat ik ze allemaal mee dan nemen en we moeten ook denken aan de mensen die hier langs komen." Op het moment dat ze dat zegt rijdt er een busje langs met een man die ons aankijkt alsof hij nog nooit zoiets moois heeft gezien. We schonken daar niet veel aandacht aan.

Ik hielp mijn moeder met het uitpakken van de spullen en richtte mijn kamer in zoals ik het wilde. De opbouw was eigenlijk hetzelfde dus ik richtte het in zoals ik mijn andere kamer ook had ingericht.

Ik zat in het raamkozijn in mijn kamer, zoals ik nooit anders heb gedaan en keek naar het uitzicht, wat na de afgelopen verhuizingen toch al een aantal keer verandert was.

Ik keek uit op het bos en hoorde de dieren in het bos geluiden maken en rondlopen. Ik kreeg er enorme dorst van. Sinds de dag dat mijn moeder hem had vermoord zijn we alleen maar bezig geweest om zo snel mogelijk weg te komen en we hadden geen tijd gehad om te jagen.

Mijn moeder staat in een keer onder mijn raam in de tuin en roept, "Madison, heb je misschien zin om te gaan jagen?"

"Altijd, mam" zeg ik zachtjes en spring uit het raam.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?" Vraagt ze zachtjes terwijl ze me een beeld laat zien van iemand die net langs kwam lopen terwijl ik uit het raam sprong.

"ze had toch niks door? Mam, we worden heus niet zomaar ontdekt. We zijn nog nooit ontdenkt waarom nu ineens wel?"

"Het is omdat ik nu een baan heb. Mensen gaan me leren kennen en me in de gaten houden of ik wel normaal ben. Meer mensen zullen langs komen lopen en als jij dat uit het raam springt hebben we een probleem! Ben ik duidelijk, jongedame?"

"Ja mam, het spijt me! Ik zal niet meer uit het raam springen. Zullen we gaan?"

"Ja"

We lopen het bos in en zoeken voor dieren die lekker ruiken.

"Heb je al zin om morgen naar je nieuwe school te gaan?"

"vreemd genoeg voor een tiener om te zeggen, ja ik heb er zin in. Ik hoop dat ik het nog kan, ik ben al zo lang niet meer geweest" zeg ik spottend. Ik ben namelijk in de tijd dat Hij er was niet meer naar school geweest omdat we toch niet langer dan een maand bleven. Wat heeft het dan voor zin om weer naar school te gaan elke keer?

"Mooi"

Verderop hoor ik een hert water drinken uit een rivier. Langzaam loop ik die kant uit en zie dat het een moeder en een kleintje is. Ik vind het zielig voor het kleintje dat ik zijn moeder moet wegnemen, maar zo is de natuur nou eenmaal. Ik schakel mijn gedachte uit en ren richting het hert, terwijl ik mijn moeder achter het kleintje aan die gaan. Natuurlijk, dat ik daar niet aan gedacht heb. Het hert onsnapt me en ik ren het die achterna, op en af bergen en door de bosjes. Ik spring op zijn rug en drink hem leeg op een open plek.

als ik het dier helemaal leeg heb gedronken, sta ik op en draai me om, om terug te rennen naar waar ik mijn moeder voor het laatst heb gezien. Er staat een jongen me aan te staren alsof hij nog nooit iets anders heeft gezien. Mijn reactie is niet op hem aflopen maar wegrennen. Ik ren terug door alle bosjes, berg op, berg af. Ik kom op de plek waar ik mijn moeder voor het laatst had gezien en ze stond er weer. Ik rende harder dan ooit te voren en ze merkte dat ik duidelijk in paniek was en begon mee te rennen zonder dat ze weet wat de reden is.

**nou dat was m weer,,  
vergeet niet om een review achter te laten!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Edward's ontmoeting

**we hebben nu de kant van madison over de ontmoeting gezien (kinda akward!)  
maar nu van edwards kant! hahaha  
eens zien hoe hij er over denkt.**

Hoofdstuk 4.

**_Lief dagboek,_**  
**_Ik zou willen dat het allemaal voorbij is._**  
**_Ik kan er wel voor blijven weglopen, maar misschien is het beter om het aan te gaan._**  
**_Mijn familie maakt me gek! Letterlijk gek!_**  
**_Hoe sneller ze er is, hoe beter….._**

Ik rende door het bos, na te denken over de dingen die eigenlijk in mijn hoofd zouden moeten afspelen. Ik snap dat mijn familie blij is dat er iemand voor mij komt, maar vindt ik dat ook wel. Wat als ik haar niet leuk ga vinden en zelfs irritant, zoals alle meisjes in alle steden waar we zijn geweest, dan stel ik mijn familie meer teleur. Ik wil niemand teleur stellen. Zij moet het zijn, ik wacht eigenlijk al zo lang zonder eigenlijk te weten wat ik nu moet doen.

In de verte hoor ik een hert rennen en het klinkt alsof het voor zijn leven is. Het zal wel iemand van mijn familie zijn en ik ren er op af om me te kunnen voegen bij mijn familie. Ik volg de voetstappen en probeer enige gedachten op te vangen, maar het enige wat ik opvang is de gedachte van een vrouw die niet iemand van mijn familie is. Ik stop met rennen en blijf staan op de plek waar ik op stilstand kom. Ik merk dat de vrouw, die een leeftijd heeft van Esmé, niet alleen is. Ik probeer de gedachten van de andere persoon op te vangen maar ik zie niks. Vreemd.

Ergens naast me hoor ik geritsel in de bosjes en het hert rent me voorbij, maar voor ik het weet schiet er iemand erboven op en drinkt hem leeg.

Ik kan het niet geloven, een andere vampier dan van onze familie in Forks die ook dierenbloed drinkt!

Ze staat op en draait zich om. Ze ziet mij en is duidelijk geschokt, ze had mij ook niet aan zien komen. Ze kijkt me aan en kijkt alsof ze iets vreemds ziet. Ik blijf haar aanstaren.

Ik ben versteend en zie geen kans om weg te komen, maar zo snel als ze gekomen was is ze ook weer weg.

Ik hoor de gedachten van de andere vrouw steeds verder weg drijven en uiteindelijk verdwijnt het in de verte.

**akward!  
laat maar weten wat je er van vind,,!**


End file.
